Reflecting Back
by TheGirlWithAQuill
Summary: They say to see someone's story, all you have to do is look into their eyes, that eyes are like portals into the deepest part of their soul and being and that when you look into them you can see everything you need to know about someone; but to be honest, I don't really believe that, so I decided today to share with you gentlemen my real story." Rated T for Violence and Language
1. Along came a spider

Hey guys, I know I know, I hardly update but this one is totally random and I totally got inspired by one picture to do this, no joke dudes; anyway, don't take this seriously, it's just a story! Hope you enjoy! 030

* * *

The day had just started and the sun rose over a rather large building that stood out surprisingly well for a supposed undercover base and if anyone saw security around the building, they would assume it was Area 51 but it of course wasn't, it was a super-secret organization cloaked in secret in a way, little was known about them and with the exception of a few people, no one knew who worked there, at least, it was not always like this.

A young red headed woman wearing a black leather suit that clung to her and on her hips were two belts that had an assortment of weapons from guns to throwing knives walked through the brightly lit halls of the building, paying little attention to the people running about like flies trying to look busy since the boss was here keeping an eye on everyone; everyone knew the woman that passed, they all waved at her and some even stopped to greet her; it was a special day for the read headed woman, today she decided to speak with some important people, an interview if you will and it was time this woman told her real story, not her cover name or title, but who she really was; just thinking about this put shivers down the woman's spine, her nerves were getting the best of her but she decided it was for the best and her boss gave her the okay, she wanted to let others know who she was; it wasn't like her true identity was a mystery, just, rather her real identity had been lost over time; the young woman had been working for this organization for some time know, since her late teens and she did a dang good job, a thought that made the girl relax and smile as she turned a corner.

The young woman couldn't help but be lost in thought about her past as she causally strolled through the halls, she realized her old life was nothing more than dream to her now, it was strange, although it gave the girl comfort that she got to keep one thing from her old life; the young girl eyed this "thing" as it walked passed her wearing a pair of black glasses and a bow and arrow on his back; a nod was exchanged between the two and the girl couldn't help but look back when he passed with a shorted breath and a sad look on her face, man had the man she knew for so many years changed, she missed the days when it was simpler, it wasn't always like this though, the man she had just seen in the hall that always seemed to wear a serious expression wasn't always so serious at all, in fact, the man she just passed was a lovable doofus at one time in their life; she forced back a snicker as she repeated the word again and covered to mouth with her hand to hide her reaction, she hadn't used that word in a while and it brought back some memories; she sighed as she looked back and watched the man she had just thought about disappear down the hall, she frowned and turned back in front her, looking down in thought again; she was only forced to snap out of it when she stopped in front her destination, the bolded words INTERRIGATION ROOM were crudely written on the door with a small barred window allowing people to see inside and underneath was the organization's symbol that adorned almost everything in the compound, including outfits; she took a breath and opened the door, eyeing the four people that sat around a table on one side and on the other, one single chair with a lone peach colored file sitting there, her code name once again boldly printed in black on the folder and the room had nothing but four cold steel walls, nothing inviting at all and the camera in the corner of the room caused her to grimace, she hoped no one was watching in, that would annoy her.

The girl slowly walked over taking a seat, leaning forward with her hands in front of her, her chin resting on them and her eyes falling on the man right in front of her, a thin man wearing a suit, the man wore a thick pair of glasses that reflected the only light in the room; she watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat from the fact that she was staring at him, she gave a small amused smile and then leaned back, lifting a leg and crossing it with the other, waiting for one of her interrogators to speak.

The man in the center took the folder from the woman and pulled it closer to him, coughing uncomfortably again, he opened it and started to thumb through the contents; finally, he spoke, getting a pen and leaning forward with a note pad in his hand while the others were quiet and observed from their seats.

"Okay then.." he looked down at the paper he held and read the name on top of the file "Black Widow right? let's begin, can you tell us your name?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at the question and sighed, leaning her head back to glance at a ceiling light that was lit above her for a moment, it almost seemed like a real interrogation but it of course wasn't and nobody wanted to be in this room; the woman she then crossed her arms and looked back at the interviewer.

"My name isn't Black Widow.." she shook her head and frowned, leaning back again for a moment "No.." she watched the men's reactions as she spoke, their reactions reminded her of like when a mother is reading a story to a child and it amused her; they all looked at each other with shared confusion again but the head interviewer nodded and spoke "I know, tell us your real name then mam, it says here Natasha Romanoff?"

The read head quickly shook her head again which caused the interviewers to once again exchange looks amongst each other "Natasha Romanoff isn't my name..." she shook her head again quickly and continued "No, that's just my alias given to me…" she frowned again as she thought of what to say to them, she started to have second thoughts about this but she needed to do this or it would eat at her forever, she wanted her story to finally be heard and she was tired of living a lie, she took another breath and stared at a noticeable scratch on the table quietly thinking of what to say in her head; the interviewers all exchanged confused glances as the head interviewer leaned forward in his chair to speak.

"It's alright, we understand, just take your time and tell us in the best way you know how.." The man leaned back twirling his pen through his fingers, waiting for the girl to speak; he released an impatient huff and perked when the woman finally lifted her head. The woman bit her lip gently and leaned forward, she found her resolve and with a strait stern face, started to speak and all the men leaned forward eager to hear.

"They say to see someone's story, all you have to do is look into their eyes, that eyes are like portals into ones deepest part of their soul and being and that when you look into them you can see everything you need to know about someone; but to be honest, I don't really believe that so I decided today to share with you gentlemen my real story, not the one made up by my boss as an alias and I believe the best stories are told, not read and so…" the girl leaned forward as she took in one more breath, going for it, her face still unreadable to the men looking at her "This is my story, my name and by that I mean my real name given to me at birth is Kim Possible." she gave a small smile, glad to say her real name out loud again, she hadn't used it in a while and it felt good, she finally got back to the subject at hand and continued, clearing her throat "I am here to speak to you gentlemen of SHIELD to explain my experiences before and after I met…him."

* * *

Alright, done, hope you enjoyed and I will update ASAP./


	2. Let's Go Back To The Beginning

Enjoy the second chapter, thought I would do two chapters tonight!

* * *

Middleton was a city that although was a nice city filled with generally good people,it had it's share of problems like most big metropolises except for this town, it was plagued with villains wanting to attack it; from alien races to a man with "mystical monkey power" it happened a lot and it was at one time generally the work of a mad scientist Drakken and his green clad female sidekick Shego who was more than capable of performing her own heists but instead became an idiot doctor's sidekick, no one knew why; there were others that plagued Middleton but no one paid much attention to them, they were always brought down the same way and by the same person; Middleton's Kim Possible, a red headed graduate cheerleader from Middleton High School loved by almost everyone; she was amazing in everyone's eyes, traveling from California and Tokyo and she was known worldwide for her heroics. Kim had always been able to put put an end to all schemes and to her, it was no big which is what she commonly told everyone who talked to her and with her always to help save the day was her faithful friend turned boyfriend, Ron, a goofball of a man but had guts where it counted and to Kim, that was all that mattered, also pretty good at martial arts surprisingly.

**The interviewers interrupted Black Widow and leaned forward before speaking, all of them wondering the same thing; it was the head Interviewer who decided to ask before she continued "Who's Ron?" **

** Black Window chuckled, surprised they didn't know but then again, no one knew their old lives so of course they didn't know, she looked at them all to make sure she had their full attention and leaned forward to speak "Well gentlemen, Ron is.." she cleared her throat before speaking "Well, was my boyfriend.." she frowned at that last sentence, looking away for a moment, she looked back at them again to proceed "He was my friend, my best friend actually and he helped me on a lot of missions, hell, he saved a lot of times" she started to get off focus and chuckled as she recalled a memory "I remember this one time..." she stopped when she caught the faces of the men, all with raised eyebrows, she brushed her hair back "Right, anyway, Ron was my teammate and help me save the day.." she rolled her eyes at that last part, how cliché now, she shrugged and continued "He knew martial arts but..well.." she looked away again "It's hard to explain, don't ask.." she laughed inwardly at the memory and waited for a moment after the men nodded before speaking again "Right, I'll continue then" **

The sun rose over Middleton and Kim was hurriedly running around her room, letting out a series of frustrated moans as she stuffed things into a bag, she had lost track of time and was going to be late for a previous engagement, it was the day after she had just saved the world for the hundredth time and she was going to celebrate with Ron and Monique at their common hang out spot, Bueno Nacho; Monique being her other best friend and frequent shopping buddy; the young girl quickly brushed the knots out of hair and cursed silently under her breath as she threw the brush down when she deemed her hair passable and grabbed her bag, she ran down the stairs and waved at her parents who were in the living room with newspapers, she said her goodbyes before reaching for the handle when she heard a sound coming at her, she rolled her eyes and jumped up in the air with legs spread as like in a cheer, letting a miniature rocket fly by her, she groaned lowly and glared at the direction the rocket came from "Tweebs, knock it off will you!" she rolled her eyes and left the house in a huff, listening to her two twin brother's chuckle at their rocket.

Kim rummaged through her bag for her keys and finally found them, she started her quickly drive down the road and left her house behind with a sigh, she rolled her eyes and chuckled "Sure going to miss this, just another day in the life.." she started to daydream with her hands tightly on the wheel but came too when she heard a car horn and saw a green light, she waved at the disgruntled driver as it passed and started on again; she grimaced when she saw the time "Oooh, so the drama, I'm going to be late!" she pouted but kept to the road when she heard her kimunicator go off, it started up on its own, she knew who this was.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she smiled as she kept her focus on the road and listened to her friend speak, he was a real wiz kid with computers and he was younger then Kim; there was nothing he could not create with just some time; the young genius nodded "Well Kim, you seem pressed for time.." it didn't take him long to notice, it came to a red light and Kim stopped to look at his friend with a sarcastic look on her face "How could you guess" she leaned on the wheel with her foot on the break, Wade just smiled "I have a way to get you there quickly" he watched Kim's face light up "Really? wow Wade, spankin!" she leaned closer to the kimunicator "How are you going to do it?" she watched her genius friend pull out a simple remote "Well, your brother's helped me put this together" he watched her face drop "My brothers? Oh great.." she sighed "Well, I guess they earned some credit" she laughed lightly "Okay, what's the plan" she watched nervously as Wade pushed a button on the remote and felt the car underneath her rumble for a minute "Hey, wait, what's going on Wade?" the car started to float off the ground until it was hovering in the air, she looked out the window and watched wide eyed "Oh wow, this, this is genius!" she chuckled and looked back at Wade "Now what?" she watched him smile again "Now, you fly Kim!" he pressed another button causing the car to eject two giant jet propellers; the young red head looked horrified, knowing what was going to happen next and felt the car go into hyper speed, she heard herself scream out for a moment until it came to a halt, she breathed in quickly with her now white palms in a death grip on the wheel "Wade, don't ever do that again.." she heard her friend laugh "Sorry Kim, anyway, another thing, I'm getting some high tech readings here, all around the area suddenly.." he started to type on his computer.

Kim raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, thinking "Well, maybe it could be Drakken again?" she tilted her head in thought as she climbed out of her car, watching the jet propellers go back into the car, she turned her attention back to Wade who disregarded her thought "Drakken is still in prison from his last take over to the world scheme.." she thought for another minute "Dementor? He dabbles in robots..right?" She frowned when Wade shook his head "No, he has an alibi, vacation in Moracco.." she raised an eyebrow and bit her lip gently as she tried to think some more "Okaaaaaaay…well, ummm…" she shrugged, she knew Duff and MonkeyFist would do this, Duff couldn't tell a computer from a phone and MonkeyFist was more of a ancient martial art's guy, not one for technology. Wade scratched his head as he looked at the readings "Okay, tell you what, I will work on this and get back to you" he gave a confident smile and Kim nodded "Okay, you can do it Wade!" she smiled back and watched as the connection died, she sighed and stuffed her kimunicator in her pocket and walked through the parking lot to Bueno Nacho; it was when she was about to go in when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, only for a brief moment, she looked in the direction and for a faint second, saw a man dressed in black with a black coat, she tilted her head "Who was that…suspicious much?" she was tempted to follow him but was interrupted when her friends saw her and came outside to greet her.

Ron smiled at Kim and and jumped up and down in joy "Kim, they have Nacos two for two dollars, I'm in heaven!" he flailed his arms and let his little friend Rufus to come out and nod happily, neither noticed Monique rolling her eyes with a small smile "Hey girl, where have you been? We've bene waiting, we had to call Wade to see where you were" she put a hand on Kim's shoulder and edged her inside and Kim smiled as she followed "Sorry guys, got a little sidetracked.." she rubbed the back of her head and smiled at them both as she walked in, looking back one last time, not seeing any trace of the black coated man.

* * *

Thank you for reading, you guys are great and I hope you like it! 030


	3. Our Laughter Echoed

TGWTQ: Hey guys, chapter three is now up and running! so sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy and I will try to be quicker in the future!

On another note, the italics are inner thoughts, normal text is spoken dialogue and and bolded sections are the Interviewers and Black Widow's dialogue; everything note bolded is Black Widow telling her story or is past event, in case anyone was wondering.

* * *

**The interviewers all looked at each other, all betting the same thing and were deciding who would ask first although they all knew the answer, they were curious, in the end it was the main interviewer that leaned in with anticipation, and he looked Natasha strait in the eye who returned the glance. **

** "Would the man you saw that day be Nick Fury?" He asked with almost hushed tone, as if he was trying to be secretive with the question.**

** Kim just chuckled and rolled her eyes; she crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, never breaking her gaze with the main interviewer. "Well now Mr. Obvious..." Black Widow rolled her eyes sighed and leaned in with her frozen face again, ready to continue "So where was I.." **

Kim looked down at her drink as it swirled around in her hand and her thoughts ran through her mind, she could hear voices but they were distant at the moment, she was brought back out of her daze by a snap of fingers going off in front of her, she gasped lightly and shook her head to come too, noticing it was her two friends who were calling to her, both looking at her with concern and confusion, she read their looks and shrugged, trying to play it off the best she could.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to space out there…" she placed her cup on the table and watched as Rufus scurried across the table and enthusiastically started chattering away in front of her; Ron looked between the two and raised an eyebrow before pushing it off and smiling again "Anyway, we have a great day planned for you KP!" he grinned, excited for not only KP but himself as well; Monique nodded in agreement "Girl, this was your 100th mission, we got to celebrate, today we have fun and shop, go to the movies, and shop, go do something new and cool we've never done before, and did a mention shop?" she loved to party, the thought caused her to get excited too, her and Ron both were looking at her with anticipation, waiting to see Kim's reaction .

Kim smiled nervously but decided to put her trust in them, if they planned all of this then she was sure nothing could go wrong today, she brushed her fire red hair out of her eye "Well, when do we start and what are we doing first?" she watched them both exchange looks and smile as they got up and dragged Kim out of Bueno Nacho and into the modified Wade car Kim came in.

Kim sat in the back of the car as Monique who just got her license took the three of them to the shooting range; the red head rubbed her temples and mumbled under her breath, wondering how they could possibly think she would want to go to a shooting range and what's worse is it was Ron's idea, he wanted to try to his marksman ship which Kim could only assume was questionable but to be honest, she never actually seen him do anything like that, she leaned back as the other talked on about the day and thought about it.

"_Has Ron ever done anything like that? I can't recall...he has used my equipment before but never to attack…" _she shook her head and zoned back into the other two who were now ignoring Kim for the moment, she leaned back and her arms crossed _"Here I thought this was supposed to be my 100__th__ mission celebration..." _ She rolled her eyes laughed inwardly while she watched her friends carry on; happy they were having a good time.

* * *

The three of them stood in the range; the place had it all, a room for seasoned gunman, shooting at painted paper targets, outside in the back was archery with the same set up as the gun range except the targets were round; Ron gave a grin and looked out at the archery range through a window to the side, that's what he came for, she gently took Kim's arm and tried to get her to the door, his red headed girlfriend just let a quiet sigh as she followed Ron out. "Ron no need for pulling, I'm coming and since when did you get so into archery anyway?" she looked at him as he observed the range and looked back at Kim with a smile.

"Hey I have to find something good at, otherwise what kind of partner can I be? I mean, I have to be good at something cool..." his grin was replaced by a grimace he shivered as he thought about his mystical monkey power "That doesn't involve monkeys…" he looked at a tall man barking orders at the students, passing them and judging them harshly making the student's feel uncomfortable, causing Kim's skin to crawl.

Ron turned to Kim and grinned again as he pointed to the bows to the side of the wall, showing not all the targets were being used "We should both give it a shot Kim, what do you say?" The blonde head said as he once again pulled her away.

Kim shook her head before breaking his grip and stepping back "No thanks Ron, I'm good, but go ahead and I'll watch, just be careful alright." she looked at him with concern and he shrugged it off as he took one and eagerly walked over to the coach; Kim's friend Monique stood beside her and leaned back, chuckling slightly "This should be good." she watched as Ron saluted clumsily at the coach and drop his bow and arrow in the process, causing the coach to glare at him.

Ron picked up the bow and looked at the coach directly "I would like to give it a shot!" he beamed and chuckled at his pun; the coach raised an eyebrow and grunted as he adjusted his hat, he walked over to protective equipment which was glasses, shin guards, elbow gauds, and gloves, throwing them at Ron "Put these on, you're going to need him kid." he observed Ron, no thinking much of the skinny young blonde. Ron pouted and stalked over to Kim and Monique who were both chuckling, he mumbled as he fiddled with the guard, putting them on and walked back over "Ready!" he smiled again, getting another look from the masculine coach, he sighed "Alright kid, stand away from the target and aim only at your target, the arrows are not lethal, good for you.." looking him over again and grunting, when they got the required distance he spun Ron the right way seeing he was facing the wrong direction and stood at his side "Alright newbie, let's see what you go, bring your left arm strait and bring the other back holding onto the arrow.." He watched as Ron fumbled with the arrow at first, trying to steady it; the coach rolled his eyes and leaned back "Kid, you're going to take somebodies eye out..." he took Ron's arms and positioned them "There..." He stepped back and Ron closed one of his eyes and bit his tongue as he stared at the target. Kim and Monique had leaned forward to get a better view, watching him as he brought the arrow back and released it suddenly.

A silence filled the area as all four of them watched the arrow fly across the range at top speed, hitting the target dead on; all eyes were widened but none wider then Ron's and the coaches who couldn't even speak.

Ron smiled and looked excitedly at Kim while pointing, speaking quickly and shrilly "Did you see that KP? I did it!?" he beamed; Kim clapped while still staring and looking dumbfounded, finally finding her voice as she spoke with a small chuckle in her voice "Wow Ron, I didn't know you were an archer." she clapped for him and Monique did as well. The coach shook his head and walked over "Beginner's luck, try that again!" he handed another arrow over and stepped aside.

Ron felt confident now and took the stage proudly, mimicking the same position the coach showed him before, he pulled back and released the bow into the air, sending it sailing once again to the target and like the last one, it hit the bulls eye, landing adjacent to the other; the coach dropped his clipboard and watched as Run celeb rated his victory with his mole rat "Yea, who's the buffoon now!?" he danced around for a minute in victory and walked over, handing the bow to Kim; for the next thirty minutes the three friends took turns shooting arrows at the targets and talking about anything that came to mind; despite this not being Kim's first choice of what to do for the day, this was interesting and fun, more up Kim's ally then she originally thought.

"_Maybe Ron knows me more than I thought." _ she smiled at the thought and watched Ron and Monique take turns from her spot behind them; the coach rubbing the back of his head, wondering how Ron could have made those two shots.

_ "Nothing can ruin this day for me."_

* * *

Alright, here is this chapter, I will make sure the other is a little quicker, girls been busy lately. Enjoy


	4. Burning Ring Of Fire

Hello readers, this is my next chapter, I am on a role with this one, not quite done yet! 030

Enjoy!

* * *

The day went buy slowly for the trio after the archery they did; they went to see a movie although poor Ron was our voted and forced to sit through a chick flick, through the whole movie, his sour expression was out of place in a room full of women watching the movie intently; the two girls beside him paid no attention, both tearing over to the woman in the movie giving an emotional speech about hope, Ron sunk in his seat and mumbled to his little pal who was hiding in Ron's coat pocket.

"Wake me when it's over Rufus…" he heard the squeak of his friend as he dug deeper in Ron's pocket, the blonde yawned loudly, only to receive dirty looks from the surrounding movie goers, he sunk again in his seat pouting.

The three left the theater and Kim and Monique were talking about the movie and how good it was, they laughed and looked back at Ron who slumped behind them, rubbing his eyes indicating he slept through the movie; the two girls rolled their eyes and laughed lightly as all three of them got into the car.

* * *

Kim grinned a she held the wheel and turned her attention to Monique, still talking about the movie "And that part where Della and Eddi got together, wasn't that romantic?" she eyed her friend as she watched Monique nod her head "I know girl, that was the best part of the movie." They both looked back seat at Ron who still had a grimace on his face and crossed his arms and laughed again, Kim smiled warmly and tilted her head.

"Alright Ron, what do you want to do huh?"

Ron lifted his head and Rufus crawled out from Ron's pocket and whispered in his ear, causing Ron to nod.

"Actually Kim, I'm beat, let's head home for the night!" he yawned loudly and stretched to where his hands hit the roof of the car.

Monique nodded in agreement and looked at the window; looking out of the stars and moon indicating it was late. "Yea, I have to agree with him, let's head back for the night Kim, girl needs her beauty sleep" she got a nod from Kim and they were on their way.

* * *

Kim drove down the road and looked at her friends through the mirror, giving a small smile as they both looked out the windows in silence; she was happy the day went so well; as Kim drove down the road she blinked when she saw some cop cars and a ambulance up ahead.

"Huh..that's weird" she tilted her head and stopped the car, deciding to ask what was going on since she was Kim Possible after all, helping people is what she does. "Hey, is everything alright?" She tilted her head, watching the cops stop what they were doing to address her, they both tipped her hat.

"Oh hey Kim Possible, thanks for helping us with that escaped criminal, couldn't have done it without you!"

Kim nodded and made a hand motion which signified don't mention it, with a small smile "It's no big, I mean, anyone can stop a criminal with a get away car; anyway, what seems to be the problem?" She looked up ahead but couldn't see anything ahead of her; both officers looked at each other and shrugged "A fire up ahead, just happened minutes ago, we're just patrolling the area keeping the road un blocked for personnel; a house up ahead near Wilson Dr" this caused the red headed teen to freeze up, she looked worried "But…that's the street…" she looked at the officers quickly and waved off "Sorry but I need to get home right away.." She pushed down on the gas with her foot and sped off, causing the dozing pair in the car to wake up and stare at Kim in confusion; her blonde boyfriend held onto the seat back of Kim's seat "Aaaaah, KP, what's going on!?" he spoke in his high pitched shrill voice.

Kim looked worried and didn't respond to him, she was mumbling in her head "Please…don't let it be my house..." as she drove like she was racing, the other two held on for dear life until they finally made it to Kim's street, she eyed the house that was now being hosed by some fire fighters, she slowly stepped out of her car wide eyed, she shuddered as she eyed her house, the one that was now in flames "My…my home…" she dropped to her knees, the sounds around her became blurs "How did this happen? I was gone for a only few hours…tops." she let her head drop, she spoke only in hushed tones that no one not standing next to her could hear and she let her head drop, her breathing was quick.

Her two friends quickly rushed by her side and hugged her close; a fire fighter walked slowly over to them, coughing uncomfortably, she looked at the woman on the ground "Excuse me miss…this your house?" When he got no response; her friend Monique was the one that responded "Yes, this is her place…is everyone okay?" hoping the news would cheer her friend up.

The firefighter looked at the house and then back at the girl, he let out a sigh "We found two bodies at the time of the fire…it looks like they were the bodies of Mr and Ms. Possible…" the news caused Kim who was now hunched over to where her hair covered her whole face shivered harder, clutching her shoulders tightly; Monique looked down and remembered "Wait…two bodies..ummm..were there another two found?" She asked, now holding Kim while Ron sat down with Kim on the ground; the firefighter shook his head "Only two bodies..." he walked away to speak to some work men. Monique looked overa t Kim, speaking softly "You see Kim..it…looks like your brothers might me…" she stopped when a officer came by "Hello Kim? My name is Officer Reynolds..." he looked at the sobbing teen but kept speaking "I'm sorry about this...but, I wanted to let you know the details, the fire was actually started outside..." This caused Kim to look up, her cheeks now red and her face twisted into a sad expression "Outside? What do you mean?" She spoke with a shaky voice with her hands clutched tightly to a blanket that was given to her moments before; her eyes blood shot red as they started right through the officer.

The officer spoke and shifted his weight uncomfortably "Well, reports said they saw a quick flash and then flames slowly rising, the reports say that it was a.." he looked at the notes "green light before the fire started...now kid. I do need to talk to you about..." he was interrupted by Kim who asked to be alone for a minute; he honored her wished and stepped away.

Kim looked up, her sad expression now twisted into one of complete anger "Green..light? That could only be…" she gripped her blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders and Ron finished her sentence "Shego…" the name sent a chill down Kim's spine.

Monique tilted her head and tapped her foot "Shego? oh wait, you mean that weird green dressed woman from that time I went with you on that one mission Kim?" she watched Kim slowly nod "Yea, that's her…" the three sat in silence until Monique spoke. "Hey Kim, stay with me tonight and call your brothers too to make sure they're alright.." she helped Kim up who took a breath and stood up "You're right…" she opened the phone, to her it felt like a brick being held and called Tim, since he was the only one who even had one since Jim attached his to a rocket; sadly, there was no answer, she closed the phone and handed it back to her.

The rest of the night went by in a blur to the read headed teen; they shared their stories and arranged for the teens to be looked for; they said it wouldn't take long to find them which got a breath of relief out of Kim; the girl felt weak, in a few short simple hours, her home and parents were gone, the smoke still filled the sky as if it was an omen, she looked up, still clutching the blanket tight and looked sadly.

"_What do I do know?" _ she looked at Ron who was also sad, for once, he looked positively serious, void of any goofy smile and beady lost eyes like whenever she started talking about missions, his face frozen as he sat by her, staring at the scene, she sat down again and hugged her knees.

"_So much .for this day not being ruined." _

The smoke rose high above the buildings in front of the moon that merely felt a taunt to Kim; she was preoccupied to see the man looking down watching her, the figure turned away and disappeared as mysteriously as he came.

* * *

Well, there you have it, hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!


	5. A True Friend Helps A Friend In Need

Alright, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!

Enjoy It.

* * *

The tension in Ron's house that night was so thick you can cut it with a knife; the silence was starting to bother Ron but what could he do; he paced in the kitchen looking out at Kim in the dimly lit living room through the serving hatch as he passed it; he paced back and forth trying to think of what to say to her, he never knew what it felt like to lose your parents; Monique had to go home , her mother was worried sick, too bad, Ron could of really used some backup right now, he had no idea what to do.

* * *

Kim sat in the living room silent as the grave, her arms hugging her knees tightly and her face looking at the ground, she didn't want light in the room, for some reason, the dimly lit room as comfortable to her right now; she had cried for over an hour, wiping the tears away from her red eyes as they started to form, she bit her lip and let out a loud sigh.

_"Why, I know they're evil but…this is a whole new level…what do I do?" _ She frowned as she rubbed her temples _"This is not like me, I'm not like this, I'm Kim and I can do..." _she couldn't finish her sentence; she sighed and spoke softly "Anything." She couldn't believe that anymore. Kim moved her bare feet up and down, tired and now just wanting to do something that takes little effort _"What do I do now? Do I keep doing what I always do? Or…" _she looked at the ceiling, her eyes shone in ceiling light, showing fatigue _"Do I do something else?" _ She kept her eyes on the ceiling and leaned back on the couch _"What are you doing just sitting here? march right into 's new lair, find Shego, and then show her a new level of pain she's never felt before!" _ She cringed at her own darkening thoughts, she shook her head and let it dropped, closing her eyes tightly and tightening the grip around her knees _"No! That's not how things are done...that's not what I do!" _ she frowned and wondered where this came from, she never thought this way and wondered where it was coming from _"Well, things have changed" _she lead out a frustrated moan and got up from her seat, causing Ron to jump and run into the living room in a frenzied panic.

"Do you need anything KP? I'm here for you!" He wanted to bad to be helpful to her; he didn't like seeing her this way. Kim shook her head and smiled, grateful he was so eager to help her "Ron, thanks but I'll survive." She walked over to him and hugged him, then walking over and grabbing some water, looking into the glass, frowning "Ron, thank you for letting me stay.." she looked over to gave a weak smile.

Ron nodded with a smile back, happy he at least made Kim smile a little if nothing else, he cleared his throat and mumbled "You're welcome Kim." Their moment was interrupted by a ringing, Ron jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Yea, uuh, Hello, this is Ron Stoppable speaking."

"Yea, hi, is Kim there?"

"Yea, here she is!"

Ron looked over at Kim and handed her the cordless phone, she looked at him wondering who it was and Ron responded with a shrug; Kim rolled her eyes and held up the phone, speaking quietly.

"H-Hello? This is Kim…Who is this?"

"Kim! It's Jim!"

"JIM!? Where are you? Is Tim with you right now? Are you two okay? Are you hurt?"

"Whoa, slow down, we're both fine and together, we're at Grandma's and we're using her phone, we were at space camp when we heard…are they really gone?"

"Yes…they are, I'm so sorry guys. I couldn't do anything. I wasn't there to help."

"Whoa, Kim, are you crying? Stop, it's not your fault! You're at Ron's right? Grandma said you can stay with her, we all can..."

"I want to stay here for a while longer…I'm just happy you two are okay!"

"We're fine, shaken up but fine and we're happy you're okay too, we thought that maybe you were in that fire too!"

"No, I'm okay..." greatest lie she ever told at this moment, she gripped the phone tight and bit her bottom lip before taking a sharp breath. "You two stay at Grandma's and don't cause her any trouble; I expect to hear from you tomorrow okay? Stay safe..."

"Okay Kim, same goes to you!"

"Take care…tweebs.." she almost smiled at that, she wiped a oncoming tear and sat at the table, using one arm as a rest; both twins said bye and the call ended, she hung the phone up and breathed a sigh of relief, a genuine smile "They're okay! Jim and Tim are okay and safe!" she placed the phone back on its receiver and hugged Ron.

They both embraced each other in silence, happy that some good news came out of all this, maybe now; the scar left can finally begin to heal.

The night went buy pretty quickly; Ron woke up first to see Kim still sleeping on the couch in the living room, he tiptoed across the kitchen floor to the fridge to grab some OJ, the light from the fridge caused him to shield his eyes and mumble quietly, he couldn't see so he knocked over five bottles of juice and spilling the contents, one hit his foot causing him to yelp, he quickly covered his mouth but it was too late, he heard a moan from the other room.

Kim sauntered into the kitchen and lazily looked at Ron, her hair was in her face and her eyes were half opened "Hey...I thought that was you…" it took her a minute to comprehend what happened "Need help?" she gave a weak chuckle and walked over to grab some paper towels to help clean the mess.

Ron sighed and hung his head as he helped, he could be such a klutz sometimes, well, most of the time. "Sorry KP, didn't mean to wake you. So uuuh, how did you sleep?" he knew that was probably a bad question to ask but it was the only one he had. Kim frowned and stopped for a minute, her hair covering her face since she was cleaning the mess "Not very well sadly.." she then went back to cleaning the floor until it was all cleaned up, tossing the rags aside in a nearby hamper.

Ron looked around nervously not knowing what to say or do next, he got an idea and gave a smile, hoping it would cheer Kim up some "I know, how about you call Monique and you two go do girly things!" his friend popped out of his pocket and nodded in agreement, chirping in approval.

Kim thought about it and looked down "I don't know if I'm in the mood to do that…" she walked over and sat at the table; Ron walked over and kept at it "I think it would be good for you Kim…" she gave it some thought and saw Ron looking at her with pleading eyes, she sighed and nodded "Okay, fine…I'll give her a call." She left the room with her phone and Ron could hear her in the other room talking. Ron felt good about this, this would do her good, she needs her friends right now.

Monique drove up and waved excitedly at Kim who was eager to cheer Kim up some or try, she had to help somehow; Kim walked over to the car and gave another weak smile "Hey Monique, sorry to bother you, this was Ron's idea." She looked at her friend who just smiled and started to drive "Hey girl, don't be sorry, I'm glad you called and Ron got the idea!" she looked over to Kim who was looking out the window "Hey, I know I can't really tell you to cheer up, what you're going through must not be easy but…" this caused Kim to look over "Can we not talk about that?" She then turned her attention back to the window.

Monique but her lip and silently cursed herself for bringing that up, she was suppose to be taking her mind off of this, not bringing it back up. Monique drove in silence until they reached the mall, she looked over at Kim and grinned "Come on, we shop!" she grabbed Kim's arm and took her inside; dragging her around "Oh and everything is on me today!" she looked at Kim and winked. Kim felt uncomfortable.

Kim and Monique shopped for a while at different stores, trying to get Kim enthusiastic but she never even cracked a smile; this bothered Monique, she knew Kim had it bad and she needed to step it up to help Kim; when she passed a multicolored dress in Club Banana, she got an idea and smiled, taking Kim inside, she was about to publicly humiliate herself but if it made Kim even crack half a smile, it will all be worth it.

Kim took a seat in the dressing rooms as she waited for her friend to try on an outfit, she didn't know which ones since she kept it hidden, she raised an eyebrow when she heard her friend moan in dressing room "Monique, are you okay?" she waited for her friend to respond "I'm fine Kim, coming out now, what do you think?" she stepped out clad in a multicolored dress or orange, red, blue, pink, and purple; on her head was a feathered hat and a boa wrapped around her neck to match, she gave the most funniest pose and grinned "Well, what do you think?" she watched as her Kim stared blankly at her and raised an eyebrow "It looks interesting…" Kim picked up her bag and stood up, as if she was ready to go "You going to buy that?" she looked at Monique with a strait face.

Monique sighed and nodded her head slowly in defeat "You know, I just realized it's a little expensive…" she changed back and handed the dress back to the clerk on their way out; as they left the mall, they both looked at each other and Monique got an idea "How about I stay with you tonight?" she looked at Kim with a smile and Kim tilted her head "Okay, sure…I'm sure Ron won't mind, his parents on a cruise or something so It's okay as long as he does not mind" after they got his approval and headed back to Ron's house.

* * *

The three of them talked about the day and Ron raised an eyebrow when Monique was telling the story of the multicolored dress "Not even a smirk? Man…" he looked down sadly and looked at Kim who was calling Tim in the other room, Monique shook her head "I know, I tried but nothing…" the two of them pondered and Monique got another idea "Hey, how about we get some sleeping bags and make it like an old school sleepover!?" she smiled and Ron liked the idea, nodding in agreement "Sure, maybe that will work"

The three friends dragged sleeping bags and set it up with Monique between Ron and Kim, the bags were in front of a window beside the TV. As they all settled in, Kim rolled over facing the wall and Monique sighed and forced Kim to face her, the blank expression still on her face "Kim, listen, I know this is ruff but we're here to help, please talk to us…" she frowned and held her friend's hand.

Kim looked away "Sorry Monique but…" she saw both her friends look sadly at her as she turned away and felt bad, she sighed "Monique, at the mall...that dress…" her shoulders moved lightly, light she was laughing, she rolled over "You looked like a peacock!" she gave a small smile.

Monique looked confused but then smiled "I know right?" she chuckled and Ron joined in with the laughter, all three held hands; they all laughed and Kim was thankful that she had such good and caring friends.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it; I'll keep updating this story, this is now my top priority, I want to finish! 030

Alright, stay cool everyone!


	6. Another Day

The next week went fairly smoothly for Kim as she tried to regain normalcy; she went to school with Ron and Monique and was greeted with cards and flowers for her loss, she was thankful so many people cared, she knew she was well known but it was the small sentiments that meant a lot to her; the week drove on at a slow pace like this until it was Friday.

Kim looked out the window as her teacher droned on about math equations she was already familiar with, a black spider outside the window caught her eye, she raised an eyebrow and watched as it gracefully made it's way down the using it's web to make it's way down, the scene caused her to smith briefly, she found something interesting about spiders , most people would freak out but not her, she found them to be fascinating; she didn't care much for bugs mind you, just, whenever she saw webs, she saw the art and work put into them, she shrugged and looked lazily back at the teacher and she scribbled down a second set of notes; she was brought back by the sound of a loud bell and she picked up her bag and left, meeting Ron and Monique outside the door with a smile, they were determined to stay with her until she was over this which understandably would be a while.

"Hey guys, what's the sitch?" she smiled at her friends and brushed back her red hair as she held her bag with her other hand, Ron looked at her with a grin "I joined the archery team!" this nearly caused Kim to stop in her tracks "Wait, what? Why?" her eyes now saucers bearing into Ron with surprise, he met this with another grin "Well, the teacher was at the ring when we went and wanted me to try out, I was awesome!" he grinned ear to ear, his little mole rat friend popped out of his pocket "Booya!" and Ron gave him a small l high five.

Kim shook her head smiling "Still can't believe it, well Ron, just be careful alright?" she chuckled as her boyfriend nearly tripped as she said that, causing him to grin nervously.

Ron shrugged as they stopped in front of the main entrance "I don't know, I guess I just have a gift KP, not all are blessed like I am" he puffed his chest out causing the girls to role their eyes and Kim laugh a little "Modest much?" she laughed as she patted him on the shoulder; the three of them were stopped when they heard a voice, a too familiar one, a young woman with a tan and shoulder length brown hair passed them to where she was in front of them.

"Hey Kim, heard your...boyfriend made the archery squad, I'll pay to see him fumble trying to handle the bow..." Bonnie laughed as she passed the three of them; causing Kim to moan "Whatever Bonnie, I'll have you know he's really good…" she didn't have time nor the energy; she just ignored her and dragged them down the hall.

The three of them left the school with Kim groaning "I wish she would just lay off already…" she turned to see Monique leaning on the railing "Girl be tripping, next time she says something…" they both stopped when Ron smiled "Hey I don't care what Bonnie says and besides, it's Friday, it's no big!" he nudged Kim "Eh Eh Eh.." they both walked on "Oh come on, that was funny…" he pouted and walked on.

* * *

Kim stopped when she came across a magazine stand and a certain magazine "Hey, what's this about?" she picked it up "A Forbes magazine, Jim and Tim read this all the time….." she noticed the cover was a young man, in his early 20's and beside him, a older middle aged bald man with a beard and the article said "The New Kid, Tony Stark takes reigns at 21.." she raised an eyebrow at the young man already being a CEO and the fact it was misspelled and tapped her foot on the ground, deep in thought "Where do I know that name?" she jolted her head up when she remembered "Oh yea, Stark Industries…I remember hearing about them." She was interrupted by her friends; Monique wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder and grinned "Kim, come on, we're heading home okay?" she grinned and dragged her along, making her drop the magazine near the stand "Hey-Hey.." she sighed as she turned around "Alright, Alright, no need to pull me.." she laughed but then noticed Ron wasn't with her.

"Hey, where's Ron?" she tilted her head and frowned, hoping to be able to talk to him; Monique looked over "Oh, he went home ahead, had something he needed to do, it's just us…" they both were silent on the way home.

Kim and Monique got home and saw Ron sleeping on the couch, they both rolled their eyes and threw their bags at the side; Kim passed the TV which was on and saw an article about the Forbes story, she blinked and watched the young man give a speech in front of an audience "It's that guy from the magazine…" she was tempted to watch the news but she was called away by Monique and they spent the next two hours doing homework together.

* * *

That night after Monique left and said her goodbyes, Kim sat alone in the living room of Ron's twirling a pencil in her hand, she sighed and leaned her head to the side, she didn't know was eating her but she couldn't sleep; she leaned her head back and let out a loud sigh "I need some sleep, now…" she looked out the window at the moon and gave a small smile but then noticed someone was outside.

"Hey, what the…" she quickly sprung into action. Kim jumped off the bed and ran outside, letting the night rain hit her face as she scanned the area "Huh….is someone out there? Show yourselves!" she waited but nothing was there, she tilted her head and scratched the back of her head "Huh…" she closed the door slowly, taking one last look before she did and went to sleep finally.

* * *

That's all there is to it; one more chapter down and I want to explain a few things before I call it all done.

In my story, Kim is a teenager, 16 in my story and Tony is 21 and the article is new, that way, Natasha is younger then Tony by a few years.

Things are going to get good, just wanting to set the time, story, and mood! I'm sorry for taking so long.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
